Max
Were you looking for the person, Max? Click here. A Max is when three Mixels from one tribe combine, creating a combination with the powers and abilities of all three, including a unique power. Maxes Trivia *The leader of the tribe is the dominant Mixel in the Maxes, and the one who controls the Max. It is possible that the leader is decided by whoever controls the Max. * By collecting three members of a tribe in the Mixels sets, one can create the Maxes using LEGO. This is one of the main selling points of the sets. Instructions can be downloaded on the website or found in presents in Calling All Mixels. There are always plenty of leftover pieces from the Maxes. * In Calling All Mixels, the player can save everyone in a tribe to perform a Max. * Each Max has powers that come from different body parts of the Mixels in their tribe. * The Wiztastics Max, Glowkies Max, Orbitons Max, 2015 Glorp Corp Max, and Lixers Max are the only Maxes with wings. The 2014 Frosticons Max and 2015 Infernites Max can also fly, but they respectively uses frost-breath and jet feet instead of wings. *The Cragsters, 2014 Infernites, Orbitons, Glowkies, Klinkers, 2015 Frosticons, Weldos and Munchos Maxes are the only Maxes so far not to have a tail. It is possible that this is because none of them have a tribe member with a tail. However, the 2014 Infernites Max has fire on his bottom that resembles a tail. * The Flexers, Wiztastics, and the Lixers Maxes are the only Maxes so far that have four legs. * The Cragsters Max was the first Max to appear in the series. * The Cragsters Max is the only Max so far that is humanoid and not based off an regular animal or animal-like creature. * The Wiztastics Max is the only Max that has a non-offensive unique power, which is creating portals. However, he does attack in Calling All Mixels, as he creates a vortex that soon explodes. * The 2014 Frosticons Max has the most powers among the Maxes, while the Fang Gang Max has the least. * The Infernites, Frosticons, Glorp Corp, and Glowkies are the only tribes that have more than one Max. * The Electroids Max and Lixers Max are the only Maxes whose heads connect to their body with a ball joint in their LEGO version. * The Electroids Max, Glorp Corp Max, Klinkers Max, Lixers Max, and the Weldos Max are the only Maxes without movable jaws in their LEGO version. * The Orbitons Max is the only non-Cycloptic Max of the Series 4 Maxes. * Series 4 contains the first Maxes in the animated series since Series 1. * All the Series 4 Maxes can fly, despite the fact that no members of the 2015 Infernites can fly. *In Mixel Moon Madness, it is confirmed that Maxes can switch off voices of its different tribe members. *Maxes can be formed by a tribe member combining with an already created Mix from their tribe. These often end up having alternate designs from the standard Max, as shown with the Glowkies Max. *The 2015 Glorp Corp Max is the only Max with a handheld weapon (magnifying glasses). *Both Glorp Corp Maxes have sharp toes. *In Mixels Rush, the Maxes can run at fast speeds regardless of the floor, and can destroy and ignore obstacles in their way. *The Glowkies Max has the most teeth of all the Maxes. *The 2015 Infernites Max is the largest Max. Gallery See also *Mix *Murp Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Max Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:2014 Category:2015